A Love For Church
by zerokiriyu
Summary: It's church fellowship with Sess, Kag, Inu, Mir, San, and Kik with Kaede as the teacher. Fun and romance ensues between all students. This is not a love to be missed.
1. Chapter 1

A Love for Church

Kaede, the teacher in charge of this group of six and they all gathered around in a small circle on the floor having small group time. But first, let's introduce the small kiddies in the group!

Sesshoumaru- 12-years-old

Miroku-12-years-old

Inuyasha- 11-years-old

Kagome- 10-years-old

Sango- 10-years-old

Kikyou- 10-years-old

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are siblings, Miroku is the only child, and Kagome and Kikyou are twins. But you can easily tell the difference. Kikyou always wore revealing clothes and Kagome was the one who always wore long-sleeved shirts or sometime, sleeveless shirts. Kikyou is the older sister and kagome is the younger one. Sango has a brother but unfortunately, he moved out of the country and got married there a leads a good life with his wife and children. :)

After prayer, Kagome was carrying her sling pouch bag with her bible and pens inside while kikyou was carrying her 'OP' sling bag with flowers on it.

"Kagome, you're so lame. Pouch bags are so out and sling bags are in! And what's with that shirt? You have no taste in fashion" Kikyou boasted, giving her that I'm-better-than-you look.

"Uhuh... and what's with that polka dotted skirt? That's so 1970's" Kagome talked back at her. Kikyou merely scoffed, flipped her hair back and strutted away, shaking her hips trying to seduce boys.

Kagome pasted on a winner's look on her face with folded arms below her chest.

"Kagome?" a boyish voice sounded behind her back. She turned around and saw Inuyasha with his hands dug in his denim jeans with his favourite shirt on: a blue fitting shirt with the word 'go away' on it.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she replied with a perky smile on her face.

Um... uh... Wi... Will..." he hesitated on what he was trying to say after kagome shone a broad smile on her face.

"KAGOME! MUMMY IS HERE! HURRY UP!" Kikyou shouted across the room.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Maybe next time, alright?" Kagome said and went off running towards her mother and her evil twin.

After Kagome left, Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "Inuyasha, that wasn't cool.". But all Inuyasha did was sigh and went home with his older brother, Sesshoumaru.

--

The next week, the small group was sitting together in a circle and all their sitting positions are where they always sit. Kagome was sitting next to Sango who was sitting next to kikyou to separate the two from fighting. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to Miroku who was sitting next to Inuyasha. And kaede was in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Inuyasha was too distracted by Kagome's beauty that he could not concentrate on the word while the others were listening intensively, jotting down notes and stuff. Except for kikyou, she was checking out Sesshoumaru's hot body, pretending to look at her nails.

"Since we are left for about 5 minutes, let's play a game, alright?" kaede announced.

Everyone was so happy that they quickly stood up after putting down their bibles and stationeries. Kaede told everyone that they were going to play 'spin the bottle' but not the kissing one. If the bottle stops at you, you are suppose to say the memory verse out loud or else you have to hug the opposite sex. And I tell you, they hate hugging the opposite sex so much that they even have a dividing line during the word. But not for Miroku. He loves hugging the opposite so that he could feel or squeeze their round bottoms. All their bags are pilled on top on another between the girl side and the boy side. (Which is in between Kikyou and Miroku)

"OH NO! I don't know the memory verse!" kikyou panicked, not knowing what to do.

"You see what you do when you don't memories the verse, kikyou" kaede scolded. Kikyou folded her arms and tucked her neck deep into her neck and covered her face with her hair.

"Oh! The memory verse is easy!" Kagome said, jumping around excitedly.

_This is a stupid game. But all for kagome..._

All of them sat in a perfect circle and kaede started to spin the bottle. It stopped at Sango.

"But I barely know what the memory verse is!" Sango whined.

"It's okay. Just try!" Kaede prompted. I don't think it's a prompt... --ll

"(The verse which I can't think of any)" Sango hesitated.

"Well, it was a good try. But you don't need to hug the guys" Kaede said. Sango exhaled a long relieved sigh and had a satisfied expression on her face. Now, it was Sango's turn to spin the bottle and it ended pointing to Sesshoumaru. He had an expressionless look splattered all over his face.

"(The verse)" he said without any hesitations. Everyone was impressed. He was even the quiet one!

After many rounds and Miroku hugged Sango and groped her bottom. Of course she did what she had to do: slap him across the face until there was a red hand mark on his right cheek. Inuyasha purposely hesitated on a lot of words that kaede had to help. In the end, he did not hug kagome since kaede gave him a chance.

After small group time, many parents were there to pick up their children (of course, there are many more groups in the room) "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out.

He turned his face towards her and raised his eyebrow. Kagome ran over to him and told him how his brother, Inuyasha, always acts all weird and stuff in front of her. Sesshoumaru told her that he actually had a crush on her. She was surprised and then laughed.

"As if I'll fall for him. But thank you for telling me that" Kagome beamed at him with her white pearly teeth. To her great surprise, Sesshoumaru smiled back at her and turned around, flipping his hair out of his sight.

"Kagome! Why the fuck were you talking to him? I know! You're trying to seduce him so that he won't come to me. I see." Kikyou screamed.

"I was just talking to him about some stuff kikyou. It's none of your fucking business to know who I am talking to and what I am talking about!" Kagome replied in a 'decent' manner.

"I'm gonna tell mom you said the 'f' word!" she threatened, "MOM!!!!"

"No kikyou! Don't do it! Don't tell! Please! I'll do anything for you if you don't tell mummy!" kagome went on her knees and held kikyou's hand tightly.

"Let go of me! You're spreading your germs to me!" Kikyou squeaked. "Fine, okay? I won't tell mom. Alright, you must not talk to Sesshoumaru anymore because he is mine! And you have to obey my every command." kagome pitifully nodded and both of them walked towards their parents and went home.

10 years later...

"MOM! Where did you put my lipstick?!" Kikyou shouted from her room to where her mother was.

It was after spring break and it was the first day of school. Kikyou was trying to look the best she could since she was in the 'popular' group gang. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a purple flare skirt.

"In your drawer, kikyou!" she replied.

Kagome was now 20 years old and kikyou was the same. Since then, Kagome did not have to 'obey' Kikyou anymore because she is all grown up and she can make her own decisions, said her mother from the beginning of the year.

**Flashback...**

**Kikyou was dolling up in her room since it was the beginning of the New Year. Everyone they know, even church friends, was at their house to celebrate the New Year. Kagome sat on her bed, 'obeying' Kikyou's every command like 'give me that hair dryer' when it was already placed right next to her.**

"**Kagome, hand me my lip gloss" kikyou demanded.**

**Kagome was hesitant until she replied "No."**

"**Excuse me? Didn't we have our little agreement, saying that you have to do anything I wanted when we were 10?"**

"**Yeah, but that was before. I'm tired of doing whatever you wish. You're not a princess and I have to be treated as your sister. Not some kind of servant or slave!"**

**Kikyou scoffed and said "Now I have to tell mummy that you always say the 'f' word." **

"**Do whatever you want kikyou. I don't care what I deal with because everything I had all went to you" And with that, kagome stood up from her bed and stomped out of the room. Kikyou watched her walking out of the room with her short-sleeved shirt and denim skirt. "That bloody bitch" she cursed.**

**After dolling up, she walked downstairs and walked down the stairs like she was a princess. Unfortunately, no one was looking at her. They were minding their own business. Fuck those people, she thought in her head.**

**She walked right up to her mother and pulled her into the kitchen and told Kikyou about kagome and her vulgar language. She even put on an act, pretending to cry and sob at the same time.**

"**Kagome is old enough to make her own decisions. You have to mind your own business kikyou. You even have no right to order kagome around. Don't think I don't know how you always threaten her to tell me that. I know it was wrong of her to say the 'f' word but you should know that everyone can make their own decisions, even you. I know that everything you wanted, kagome has it and you demand it to be yours. It's a mother's instinct to know what her daughters are doing" and her mother walked back into the crowd in the living room to mingle with the guests.**

**Kikyou scoffed and tailed behind her mother.**

It was 2 p.m. in the afternoon and Kagome and kikyou were outside the church with kaede, waiting for the others to arrive. They were going on a three-day church camp which kaede organized just for them. 'Kaede is one of the world's best camp organizers!' Kagome complimented.

They were going to canoe, Jet Ski, Scuba dive, have a bonfire and play games.

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrived in a limousine with their travel bags on their backs. Sango came shortly after they arrived and then Miroku.

It was time to go!

All of them took the shuttle bus kaede called for and they went all the way to the beach. They put down their under a pavilion where it was safe and they started to canoe. They did the warm-up exercise: they went into the water, wearing their life jackets, and formed a circle. They held hands and lifted their feet up into the middle and went back to the shore. They're shoes were all filled with water and they were all drenched.

They started to do some warm-ups on the aw and they were ready to go! Kaede teamed them in random order: Kagome with Sesshoumaru, Kikyou with Inuyasha and Sango with Miroku.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ME TO BE WITH THAT STUPID HENTAI STANDING THERE?!" Sango pointed at Miroku who just tripped over the canoes.

"I don't know. I just feel that you two have a strong bondage." Kaede said as she smiled innocently. Sango screamed and stomped on the sand.

Sango sat in the front while Miroku sat at the back. "You ready, darling?" Miroku said with a grin on his face.

"Hurry up. I want to get this over with." Sango said. Suddenly, she felt a pair of shoes on her butt. She turned around and saw Miroku flashing an evil grin on his face WHAM

"Did you hear something, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"No." he replied coldly.

"I thought I heard something. It's like an aw slamming onto something, Nevermind. Sesshoumaru, could you help me get into the seat?" Sesshoumaru inserted his aw into the hole and went to kagome. He lifted her by her waist and sat her on the seat.

"Uh... thanks" Kagome blushed furiously and started to grip her aw tightly.

_Oh my gosh. What's happening to me?!_ Kagome thought.

"No problem."

They started their boat and the rowed to where Kaede was in her single seated boat. "Now what do we do, Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"You will have to go all the way there," she pointed to a yellow ball not too close to the shore "to the yellow ball. Pasted on the yellow ball, there is an envelope for each boat. Open it to your next clue." And with that, Kaede rowed away.

"She is so weird." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, why did she row away after telling the instructions? And she looked so creepy, staying on the water and looking at something." Kagome said

"What was she looking at, anyway?"

"I have no idea... anyway, hurry up before the other team gets it!" and they started rowing their boat to the yellow ball.

**Inuyasha and Kikyou's side.**

Both of them got into the canoe without any problems and started rowing their boats to Kaede.

"Kaede, where is Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them after we left the shore" Kikyou said.

"They went to that yellow ball there. You will go there and take the envelope pasted on it and that will bring you to your next station" and once again, kaede rowed away.

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou.

"Maybe she's going to help Miroku and Sango. Since both of them are having a big fight there. But I think Sango is the one who's fighting." Kikyou answered.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, come on kikyou! Otherwise their team will be first!"

And with that, they rowed their canoe's to the yellow ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: HEY EVERYONE!!!! Just a note to my friend here. Eldora/sessluver: it's not your fault that I can't go out anymore I shouldn't have asked obibi's dad to drop me home. Sorry that my mom scolded you cuz' she thinks that your father was suppose to pick me up. I CAN'T GO OUT ANYMORE! And she's comparing me to Angela because I get mote freedom than her. Wtf... anyway, love ya and my readers!)**

--

After all the mind games and the energy they used to canoe as if this was the amazing race, everyone was so tired that after showering, setting up the tents and eating their dinner, they wearily said that they wanted to sleep.

Kagome wore denim shorts with a black tank top together with a necklace and a charm bracelet and a pair of flip flops. Sango wore cargo pants and a grey spaghetti stripe with sandals. Kikyou wore a skirt and a red tube top and slippers.

Inuyasha was wearing ¾'s and a blue navy shirt with slippers. Miroku was wearing board shorts and a white shirt. Sesshoumaru was wearing the sexiest among them all! He was wearing a white tank top and it was so translucent that you could see his perfectly formed abs and brown nipples! . and a pair of ¾'s and showed the remaining legs that was half covered with silver hair, and he wore slippers.

"Alright, alright, we can go to sleep. Kagome and Sango, you sleep in one tent. Kikyou, you sleep in the same tent as me and the three guys, you all sleep in one tent. Hope you all brought your sleeping bags! Good night children!" Kikyou said.

"Sighs... Sango, at least I get to sleep in the same tent as you!' Kagome said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah, at least we won't get to sleep with that slut over there!" Sango purposely shouted so that Kikyou could hear but surprisingly, the guys could hear too so they watched the bitch fight.

"Shut up, alright! At least I don't act as bitchy as you do" Kikyou said as she laughed alone.

"Excuse me; I thought the only bitchy one was you. How many boyfriends do you have? Five from the last I heard." Sango talked back.

Kikyou simply ignored the remark and said "You're just jealous that I am more beautiful than you are, isn't that so? So cut the jealously and just tell me I'm beautiful"

"Alright, kikyou." Sango walked up to her. No one had any idea what she was going to do because it was just too unpredictable. "Kikyou, you are so fucking beautiful!" and with that Sango punched her and made her have a nose bleed and her tooth got knocked out.

"Kikyou, are so fugly" Sango said.

"Kaede, Sango and Kagome were bullying me and they punched me!" Kikyou said, causing trouble.

"Kikyou, you are such a sucker. You can't even defend yourself" Sango said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm hurt right now?" Kikyou complained as she went into the tent to get herself some tissue.

When she was in it, Sango 'hi-five'd Kagome but kagome didn't slap back. "What's wrong Kag's? I thought you'd love it if I punched her for you"

"You know I'd love you to punch her for me but not that hard right? I think you should go and apologize to her. It must've hurt looking at her now. You almost broke her nose and you dropped out her permanent tooth. And you know how she cares about how beautiful she is and whatever shit" Kagome said.

"What happened to you Kag's? I thought you didn't care about her?"

"I know that I don't give a damn about her. But she's my sister after all"

Sango sighed and saw Kikyou's face when Kaede helped her and brought her to the washroom to wash off the blood. She looked hideous with all the blood and a visible hole in between her teeth.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I should apologize." Sango said. "But will you come with me? I don't usually say sorry."

"Yeah, sure"

Both of them walked to the washroom to apologize. "Wow, that was some drama, yeah?" Miroku broke the silence. "I know Kikyou's a bitch and all but I wouldn't have done what Kagome wanted Sango to do."

"At least she is thoughtful for her sister" Sesshoumaru said.

"Woah, you talked" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I talk you bloody piece of shit. I know you like Kagome so that's why you side her" he said.

Inuyasha grabbed his tank top and said "Don't call me a bloody piece of shit! You're just jealous that I am better than you. So why don't you just say it? It'll make you feel better."

Sesshoumaru growled and demanded him to let go off his shirt. "Until you say it." Sesshoumaru stared down at him and asked again "Let go of my shirt" Inuyasha repeated his answer and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Fine, you won't let go then I'll force you to let go." Sesshoumaru said.

"Now, now boys, we shouldn't take things any further. You don't want to cause trouble, do you? I think we should stop and work things out. You know, violence is not answer to everything" Miroku said as he looked at both of them. He knew it was useless to do that so there was nothing that he could do since both of them are so strong and stuff.

Sesshoumaru held up his hand and used his nails to cut a small portion at the end Inuyasha's hair. "Oh my gosh! You cut off my beautiful hair!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I think you and Kikyou make a good pair!" Sesshoumaru said. Well, it's true, Miroku thought to himself.

Miroku laughed under his breathe and turned his attention to Inuyasha. Now how would he reply to that? Miroku was taking this like a Korean drama show. He was curious of what was going to happen next. How would Inuyasha react?!

"You know what Sesshoumaru? You should be ashamed because you just lost your reputation. You think you can easily win by cutting off bits of my hair?! Ha! That's a laugh!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru smiled and scoffed.

Sesshoumaru cut off 5 small parts of his hair and Inuyasha still 'hmph'ed. With that, he cut off more strips. Inuyasha was ranging on the inside. Sesshoumaru could see through his eyes. The side of his eyes had red lines and he could tell that he was becoming angry.

Inuyasha could control his temper so he punched the hell out of Sesshoumaru until he flew away from Inuyasha's tight grip. Sesshoumaru fell and landed on his two size 11 feet.

"Inuyasha! What the fuck did you just do to your brother?!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome and Sango were coming back from the apology for Kikyou. She said that she'll get back to them later and Kaede wanted to see them after she tends to Kikyou.

Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and placed her arm on his shoulders and placed her palm onto the side of his face. "Sesshoumaru, let me see whether you're okay or not" Kagome said as she used her hand to turn his face towards her.

Sesshoumaru's nose was bleeding and his hand was covered in blood. He glared at Inuyasha before he looked at Kagome and fainted.

"Inuyasha! Care to explain this?! I saw him cutting your hair. So what? Hair can always grow back that doesn't mean you have to punch him right?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha smell the scent of salt and he was guessing that Kagome was crying?!

Kagome laid him on the sand and looked at Inuyasha with anger. "Don't just stand there! Carry him to my tent, Inuyasha!" She shouted at him.

Inuyasha and Miroku (he helped because he caught dead if he just stood there watching Inuyasha) carried Sesshoumaru to Kagome and Sango's tent so that Kagome could tend to him.

Kagome pressed tissue onto the nose hole to prevent the blood to pour down onto his face. When they Inuyasha and Miroku set him down into the tent, Kagome took out the first aid kit from her bag and damped some cotton wool to clean the blood off this face while Sango helped by keeping the tissue on the nose.

As Kagome was working on him, Inuyasha could not help but admire Kagome's perfect figure as she bent down in front of him to help Sesshoumaru's nose from bleeding.

After much work, the bleeding finally stopped and Kagome placed an ice bag on his nose that Sango helped her buy from a mini mart next to the toilet. After that, Kikyou had a bitch fight with Kagome and Sango and Kaede scolded Sango for punching Kikyou, her spiritual sister.

After all that, Kagome saw Inuyasha having fun with Miroku buy skipping stones onto the water. Kagome walked to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, mind if I have a word with you?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a smile on his face and nodded in agreement.

Kagome held onto his wrist and dragged him behind the rocks so that no one could see them. "Miroku, where is Kagome taking Inuyasha?" Sango asked him.

"Oh, Kagome had never done that before. She doesn't even like Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Let's spy on them, Sango. See what they are up to" he said. Sango nodded as she watched Kagome dragging Inuyasha.


End file.
